Not so Warm Hugs
by Didjey Disantales
Summary: Set after events of Warm Hugs (recommended to read this story before starting mine), Hans decides to tell Elsa about his childhood, his cruel father, and awful brothers. Part of Warm Hugs universe. Set between Warm Hugs (complete) and Warm Hugs 2 (under development). Enjoy!
1. Good idea

**Author's notes: Hello guys! Well, I think I should introduce myself since it is my first story on this site. My name is Didjey Disantales, and I am critic. Few years ago I was working in few newspapers, blog posts. My job was reviewing fan stories. After disagreement with editor, I quit (I was too strict to his liking). Still, I often read stories on this site and review them. Recently, though, I saw 2 wonderful stories by an amazing writer. Author's name is SarahRapunzel, and her two stories are "Warm hugs" (complete) and "Warm hugs 2" (Under development). I am usually a very strict critic (I never game a score bigger than 7, often not even finishing the story :D), but her story just blew me away. I never thought it would happen, but I gave her first story 10 out of 10! I was so fascinated by her story, so after her permission, was allowed to explore Hans' past. This story is part of "Warm hugs" universe, and I hope you will like it. However, I highly recommend you to read Warm hugs first. Cheers, and enjoy! **

** Chapter 1.**

** Good idea...**

Hans never thought it would happen. Not in a million years. Becoming king of Arendelle by marrying Queen Elsa? After he attempted to kill her and her sister? If someone told him it would happen a year ago, when his so-called father King Richard of Southern Isles sent him to Arendelle to get punishment- Hans would send that man to check his meds. Now, he is in love with Elsa, has wonderful sister-in-law, albeit quirky and babbly, is friends with Kristoff, and even closer friend with Eugene. Hans met Eugene on his wedding ceremony and since then they became best friends. Just like Hans, Eugene had rocky past, but managed to become a hero by saving Rapunzel, and Hans felt the same way after experiencing such an excruciating adventure with Elsa a year ago. "Elsa..."-thought Hans, his thoughts drifting to Queen of Arendelle. After reading her parents' letters she showed him, he was touched by her parents love-something he didn't have, at least from his cold-hearted father-and when Elsa asked Hans to give her some time before moving into same room, he agreed. Now, he wasn't to get up, though. Every day, just before the sunrise, Hans was waking up to take a walk through castle or gardens, depending on weather. He knew that soon fatigue of being a King would set in, and thus his early morning's walks would get limited. "Time to get ready"-thought Hans, and got up. Getting himself dressed wasn't difficult-he may once have been a Prince of Southern Isles, but he was stripped of his title after his evil actions and had to live as a commoner ever since. Just before the wedding, Hans had to return to his homeland in order to get his title back-for a week- so he could marry Queen Elsa. His coaxing helped him in his mission and after returning to Arendelle, he married Elsa.

Without a single sound, he got out of his room quickly. No need in meeting anyone at such an early hour, he thought. When he was passing Elsa's room, he stopped. He was unsure whether he should peek in, or not. Curiosity won over him, though. When he opened the door, he saw Elsa reading a book. Elsa looked at Hans and smiled. Hans was unsure-was it because she was happy to see him, or he had an amused look on his face.

-Morning bird struck again.-Elsa said with a wink.

-Again?

-You think you are the only one who gets up early?-Elsa said with a smirk.-I am a Queen, if you don't remember. I get up early every day to read letters from foreign kingdoms or our people. Moreover, I also need to think about trade negotiations as well. But don't worry-soon you will be doing the same thing. Being a king has its own cons and it will be interesting to see you cope with your new position as king.

-Are you trying to scare me?-Hans laughed.

-No,just warning you . Anyway,why are you getting up so early?

-I like to think,and with Feisty Pants around every day,there is not much time left for my privacy.

Elsa grinned."You sound just like Kristoff! What do you think about,anyway?"

-About you...

-So nice!

-My father..

-Not so nice...

-My brothers...

-Ugh. Did you really have to ruin my mood?-She put her head into pillow-Anyway why do you even think of them? Do you love them?

Hans looks at Elsa with a silent glare and an expression:"Are you kidding me?''

-I guess not. Hmm,let me think... I know! You should tell me everything you think about!The same was with me- after being reunited with Anna, I also struggled with my thoughts of past. Anna offered me to spill it all. Once I did it,I never had anything disturbing on my mind anymore.

-Well... I guess I could give it a try...

-Don't worry, everything will be okay!-Elsa looks at a clock which shows 8 am.-Wow! For how long did we talk?! It is time for breakfast! You can announce your decision during it!

-Actually, I was planning to tell my story only to you, no one else...

-Did you? Sorry, but Anna should also be a guest! If not, you know she will never forgive me!

-Okay. You get ready, my dear. I am also going to return to my room.

Elsa chuckled and after saying goodbye, was left alone in her chambers. She quickly got dressed and without waiting a second went to do something she always loved-waking Sleeping Beauty up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa got to Anna's chambers pretty fast. She knew that Kristoff was still living in another room, so she kne it would be easier to wake Anna up. When she tried to open the door, however, she found out it is locked.

-Great! What should I do now? Create an ice key? Hmmm...-While thinking she sees someone who can help her-Olaf!

-Hey, Olaf!

-Good morning, Elsa! Do you want a warm hug? You know I am always ready to give it away, so if you need it, jut ask me!

-Great! For now, though, how about your nose?

-My nose?

-Remember you told me how you found Anna when she was all cold...

After that everything was easy. Elsa thanked Olaf and entered her sister's chambers. Unsurpriingly, everything was a mess. Queen chuckled. When she finally emerged from this chaos, she saw her sister on the bed, loudly snoring. Elsa smiled:"If you try, Anna, you may win a competition for the highest snore, you know."-she thought. Elsa didn't want to do it, but knew that her baby sister was doing the same 15 years ago. Time for revenge!

-Anna, Anna, wake up!-Elsa was laughing and trying to get her younger sister off the bed.

-Go away, Elsa... Go back to sleep...-Anna was replying sleepily.

-But the sky is awake-so I am awake-Elsa lunged at Anna who groaned-So we have to play!

-Go play by yourself...-said Anna, but couldn't push her sister off the then decided to use her strongest weapon yet...

-Do you wanna listen to Hans' story of his childhood?-Elsa grinned as Anna jumped off the bed, sending Elsa backwards. Anna exclaimed:"Sorry, Elsa, are you alright? I didn't mean to... I was just... you know... excited to listen to children's story of Hans... I mean story of Hans' children... Oops! What I meant to say was Hans' story of childhood! Yay! I said it correct! I did,Elsa, didn't I?

Elsa laughed. Her sister could never fail to amuse her. Without waiting for help, she got up and hugged Anna with all her might. Anna hugged her back. She could never get tired of it.

-Now, breakfast is ready. Fast, before Hans decides not to talk about his children!-grinned Elsa and started helping Anna getting decent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hans didn't think it was a good idea anymore. He was ready, and was walking towards the dining room, absentmindedly. He was not afraid he would get lost-he did it million times, and every time he got to his destination safely. Well, not every time, he thought. Sometimes, he didn't. Okay, okay-he agreed-many times. Enough?-he asked his inner voice. He didn't like the idea of party, but what could he do? Elsa was interested, and with Anna also in the middle, there was no way out of this one. Sighing, he reassured himself:"Thankfully, only Anna and Elsa will be listening. Phew, I am lucky no one else knows about it". And with a sheepish smile, he found that he was lost, again.


	2. Breakfast war

**Hey guys! Sorry for delay! I gave up on this story before as I could not get myself motivated, but when SarahRapunzel read my story and left a lovely review, I decided to resume the work. She, after all, created Warm Hugs universe. I strongly recommend you to read her stories because I am a professional critic and a very strict one at that. I never gave 10/10 before to anyone, but Warm Hugs became my instant favourite Helsa fic and one of my favourite stories! So, go find her story and start reading! Now, this chapter will be funny :D. Enjoy!**

** Chapter 2.**

** Breakfast War.**

When Hans entered the dining room, he saw Eugene and Rapunzel were there already. Olaf was nowhere to be seen, and Elsa was currently waking Anna up. So,with slight hesitation, Hans greeted prince and princess of Corona and sat down with slight anxiety. He desperately hoped that Anna would not do anything stupid.

Anna, meanwhile, was jumping like crazy, and was babbling:" I am soooo excited to have a tea party! And a story! I am sure it will be a happy one, with warm hugs!" Elsa replied:"Anna! Stop jumping, you are princess, after all! And, anyway, Hans childhood is a tragic one, so I suggest you bring some tissues"-she finished with a smirk.

-I am not the one who cries whenever she reads tragedies-Anna countered.

-I do not.

-Yes, you do.

-No, I don't.

-I think Romeo and Juliet have will disagree with your statement, especially after you froze the book at the end-Anna laughed. Elsa sighed and admitted that Anna was right. Now, Elsa just hoped Anna would not do anything stupid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna and Elsa entered the dining room without a single word. Even Anna was unusually silent. Eugene whispered to Rapunzel:"You know, I smell something fishy". Rapunzel whispered back:"You mean fish? Because cooks are prepping fish for lunch".

-You know Blondie, sometimes I really don't know why I like you.

-But you still do, don't you?-Rapunzel grinned.

-Do I have any choice?

-I don't think so.

With that, their conversation died. However, Rapunzel was not clueless, in fact, she was suspicious even before Eugene, but decided to keep cool. Princess thought about her movement. Hans and Elsa would not give straightforward answers. Near them sat another princess. Rapunzel grinned:"What an easy target!" Her plan started.

"So,Anna, anything planned for today?-she asked innocently.

-Yes! I wanted to tell you that...-Elsa's hand went over her sister's mouth to stop her sentence. 'That was definitely weird'-thought Eugene but he was on Elsa's side this time.

-Um, dear, why should we know something that is in their plans? We can have our own as well. Do you want to go and visit the North Mountain?-he tried to diffuse the situation.

-I wiould rather prefer to spend time with Anna today.-she countered.

While they were bickering, Anna decided to play dirty. So, Elsa shrieked when she felt Anna's slobber on her hand. Apparently, her tongue licked sister's tongue.

-ANNA! THAT. IS. GROSS!-Elsa yelled. Anna laughed. Later it was Elsa's turn though as she used her sister's laugh as a distraction to take off the slobber on her dress. It was Anna's turn to shriek.

-ELSA! THAT. IS. GROSS! This was my new dress!

-Next time, keep you slobber in your own mouth, or, if you want, share with Kristoff!

-Ewwww! Anyway, next time, do not close my mouth! Rapunzel, I wanted to say that...-Elsa decided to use her powers as the last resort. So, she smiled when she froze Anna's lips shut. Anna was furious, though. She started running after Elsa, murmuring something. It wasn't good things, though.

Hans was looking at everyone with a smile. He also felt guilty. Because he agreed to host the party, sisters and the couple were now quarreling. He thought:"Good thing, I don't have anyone to quarrel with. No one is available". Then, he saw Olaf. Olaf knew about the secret, so Hans immediately stood from the table, and started running towards the talking snowman as fast as he could. He failed though. When Olaf saw Anna running after Elsa, with her mouth shut, asked innocently:

-What is happening Anna? Is it because Hans is hosting a tea party today and will also talk about his childhood?

Everyone gasped. Eugene and Rapunzel in surprise. Elsa in disappointment. Anna could not, but she was clearly happy. Hans was angry though. So, when Olaf saw Hans' face, he started running away.

-HELP ME! MANIAC WANTS TO KILL ME!

-No one will save you now! YOU. ARE. DEAD!

-Ummm. Hans, I cannot die, you know?-Olaf asked with confusion, but didn't stop running away.

-Don't worry Olaf. I will find the way.-Hans said with a bittersweet voice.

Meanwhile, with Rapunzel and Eugene...

-Aha! Now I know! Alright, we should plan what we are going to bring to the party today...

-Stop, Blondie. It is not like we are invited.

-Anna will invite us for sure.

-But it was Hans' and Elsa's idea, and it is about Hans' childhood, not Anna's.

-Close enough. Now...

-Sorry Rapunzel, but this time you have passed your limits.

-I DO NOT HAVE ANY LIMITS! Or do you forget what you had to deal with last time you didn't listen to me?-and with triumphant look she took out her favourite frying pan from her emergency bag she always wore. Eugene looked stoic.

-You think you can scare me with a pan?

-Not scare. HIT with a pan.

-Like you will do it to your handsome husband...

SLAM!

-Hey! You want me to use my smoulder now?

SLAM!

-Oww! Alright!- Eugene made his signature smoulder.

SLAM!

-Hey! Don't ruin my smoulder!

SLAM!

-Stop it Blondie!

SLAM!

-I said...

SLAM!

-...stop it!

SLAM!

-Ugh! Now you made me angry!

SLAM!

-This means war!-with these words he started throwing everything he could find on a table at Rapunzel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff's habits were dying hard. He was always waking up at dawn, earlier than everyone. So, he decided to use the time well today, and went to Sven's stable and had a good time with his best friend. However, it was time to return now, and after wishing Sven good bye, he returned to the castle. When he heard some noise in the dining room, he got worried. Immediately, he started running faster and faster to see what all the commotion is about. What he saw was really bizarre-as bizarre as it could be when your best friend is a reindeer, you were raised by trolls, your love is the princess and her sister has powers of snow and ice, who is married to her ex-attempted murderer and you also know a talking snowman...

What he saw was this: Rapunzel and Eugene throwing everything at each other, Anna chasing Elsa with her mouth clamp shut and Hans doing the same to Olaf.

When others saw him, they all cried:

-Help Kristoff! Calm Rapunzel down!

-Help Kristoff! Eugene needs a good sucker punch!

-Help Kristoff! Catch Elsa!

-Help Kristoff! Hold Anna tight and don't let her geta away, she is crazy!

-Help Kristoff! Olaf has to be seized!

-Help Kristoff! Evil Hans is back! And he wants to kill me!

-Not kill! Kick!

At this time Hans kicked Olaf's head rugby-like and it went right through Sven's horns, who was trailing behind Kristoff. Olaf's body started running towards his shrieking head with Sven looking amused. Kristoff,though, was confused. So, he decided to be neutral in this all-going war. Going against Elsa is even worse than against a whole army, alone, but he could not be against Anna as well. Eugene/Rapunzel matter was completely weird, while he did agree on trying to catch Olaf, but Hans fantastic kick just sent Olaf's head and Kristoff's intentions away.

-Umm, you know guys, I just remembered that me and Sven needed to go to, ummm, work. No, no, no, not work, ummm, shop. Yes! Shop! You guys have fun! Come on Sven! Let's go!-Kristoff was practically flying away from the battle with his friend hot on his heels. He muttered:''I don't know, Sven! Every day it gets weirder and weirder. Next thing, Hans is going to be talking about himself and his childhood, hosting a tea party!" Sven looked at him and Kristoff translated in another voice:"You know, Kristoff, I won't be surprised, you are like a magnet to weird stuff. Better nor to predict something or that thing truly will happen". Kristoff laughed:"Yeah, maybe you are right, but NO WAY Hans is going to talk about his childhood or hosting a tea party! Right?" He sighed when he saw Sven's look that was more than discouraging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After signing a truce treaty, everyone started helping each other. Elsa unlocked her sister's mouth and in turn she took a napkin and wiped away all the clobber off her sister. Then they embraced in a warm hug. Eugene and Rapunzel both apologized to each other and made peace with a kiss. Hans was reluctant at first to forgive Olaf, but Olaf's saddened expression was more than enough to melt his heart. His head, miraculously ended up on the big cupboard and his body could not get to it. Hans saw Olaf's sad face, and couldn't help himself but save little snowman. Later, they also wrapped each other in a warm hug. Then, they helped the staff clear all the mess. Anna went to find Kristoff and tell him about a tea party after Hans agreed to host 4 more rest of the day just flew by. In the evening, everyone was ready to sit and have a tea party. Hans opened the doors with a deep sigh and put on a brave smile. No one saw that it was fault, except Elsa.

-You know you can always cancel the party. Or at least the part where you need to talk about your childhood.-she whispered.

-I know, Elsa. But, as you taught me, you have to let go of the past, and until I can share my past with my family, I can not do it.-Hans said. Elsa looked at him, approvingly.

-Okay, everyone, I decided that, because most of you came to hear my story, I will start with it immediately. Staff is going to bring the snacks to us soon, and in the meantime I can introduce my brothers and father. This way, it will be easier later. Are you ready?

Loud cheers erupted. Everyone was here except Sven. He had an exhausting day after riding Anna and Kristoff for a whole day around Arendelle. Kristoff, though, would later re-tell the story him. So, everyone sat near each other and looked at Hans. It was a signal to start talking. Hans took a deep breath and started:"Okay, guys, this story is about my childhood and my biological family...


	3. Meeting the brothers

**Hello guys! After seeing my longest and highest-profile chapter becoming a flop in TDCT (Chapter 3- 3.4 K words), I decided to put it on hold, and instead concentrate on this story. Names that were given in Warm Hugs will be put here, of course, while I took the liberty of naming the rest myself. Hopefully, SarahRapunzel won't mind :P. Anyway, I would say enjoy, but instead:"Read!" That's the best I can hope for, anyway...**

**Chapter 3.**

**Meeting the brothers.**

It was late at night, when the maids and the doctor were rushed in Queen Hannah's room. King Richard and his sons were woken up. When King Richard demanded what it was all about, servants could only say one word:"Baby!" Of course, King had no choice but to get up. He was desperately hoping it was a girl, not a boy. Being born 13th is already bad, but having 13th sons would be awful. "If it is a boy, then he is cursed, because being born 13th is the orst thing that could happen. Hopefully, it is a girl,and if not... There is always a chance he could die... accidentally, of course."

Meanwhile, other brothers had different reactions to it. Crown Prince Klaus was 19 at that time, and he was not interested in getting up, mumbling:"If it is a girl then I will get up. If it is another goddamn brother, then I don't even want to see him!"

Prince Viktor was having the same reaction, but he didn't do anything. He was a heavy sleeper, and getting up for another brother would be dumb. He already had 10 younger brothers. Why one more? Even seeing a small sister was not exactly interesting. Viktor was 18 at that time, and he didn't feel any love towards his siblings, at least not true love. So, without even moving a muscle, he went back to sleep.

Prince Simon got up as soon as he heard some noise. Unlike his brother Viktor, Simon was anything but a heavy sleeper. Even footsteps could wake him up. Simon was very interested in having a small sister. He was practically fascinated by it. He didn't think of number 13, or anything. Having another brother, though, would be awful. He was 16 that time.

His next two brothers were brothers were 14 that time. Their names were Heins and Heinrik. They were named by their father, who somehow found it interesting-making the twins' names have the same first 4 letters. They were unlike their power-hungry brothers. In fact, they were studying really hard to become scholars. Unsurprisingly, they did not see their family often, preferring to sit in the library all day, and have very long discussions and arguments on everything they disagreed, which was quite a lot since they had different ideas and opinions in almost everything.

Now, they were not sleeping, sitting in a library, and discussing who could it be, when the maids announced that deliveries started. They were interested, but only slightly-to check who won this argument. Heinrik predicted it would be a girl, while Heins countered, predicting another boy. So, instead of going to support their mother, they decided to find out the news from the library.

Prince Reinvald was a heavy sleeper, so he missed all the commotion snoring away. In fact, he found out the news about the new addition only 2 days later, when he saw something small, wrapped in blankets, on her mother's lap. He immediately understood that he missed something important, but when he was told it was another brother, he just groaned and gone away. He was 11 years old by then.

Princes John and James were the only ones with British names. They were twins like Heins and Heinrik, but not identical ones. They liked setting up pranks and were eagerly waiting for a new addition of the family. As 9-year olds, it was unlikely they were mature enough to hope for sister, rather than brother, although they did hear that most of their older brothers and the King himself wanted daughter. That is why they were hoping for the same.

Prince Harald was 9th in line for the throne. He may have been only 7, but he really wanted to be a King. In fact, sometimes small prince was imagining fantastic things: his father and older brothers getting ill from mysterious illness and subsequently the throne being offered to him. Or, some far away kingdom declaring war and with a sudden attack killing all before him in line for the throne. Thank God, the child never thought of taking them out himself.

Prince Bender was 5 then and was just like Reinvald-sleeping. He was running around the castle the whole day and by the night he was exhausted. So, everyone decided that it would be for the best if the small prince is not woken up.

Princes Kevin and Kendrick were sleeping as well. They were left for the same reason Bender was. They were both 3 year olds. Even then, they were already considered troublemakers and waking them up wouldn't be the best idea for everyone. In fact, the servants knew that destruction would come with them-and that was the last thing they wanted right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-"Wow! Your brothers sound like scumbags! Um, I mean, they are not exactly friendly!"-blushed Anna and tried to save the situation.

-"No, no, no! It is alright. "Scumbag" is a compliment to , something is wrong. I have that funny feeling that something is missing here..."-Hans pronounced inquiringly.

Everyone looked around carefully, trying to find something or someone missing. Then Hans and Elsa exclaimed both at the same time:

-"Annaliese!"

-"William!"

Both blushed. Hans regained his composure first.

-"I see that William is still... special to you, isn't it so, Your Majesty?"-he asked coolly.

-"Don't "Your Majesty" me! And see who is talking?! I guess old love dies hard, doesn't it?"-Elsa retorted.

-"What was that supposed to mean?-Hans asked, but already knew the answer.

-"You know, sometimes I really don't like you..."-The Queen replied.

-"Wow, Queen Elsa, you sound just like me when I am talking to Sve...-Kristoff didn't finish the sentence when he saw both royals looking furiously at him, sending death looks. "I better stop before I get in trouble. When one royal isn't on best terms with you, it is not dangerous. When both royals are furious, then I may get a very nice jewellery on my neck tomorrow morning. Only this jewellery will be the rope..."-Kristoff thought.

Just when everyone thought that soon the royal fight would start all over again, there was a knock on the doors. Rapunzel, deciding to act, went to opent he door. When she did, she saw Annaliese and William, looking anxiously at her.

-"Is everything okay? We heard shouts and arguments."-Annaliese asked.

-"Everything is fine., but you wouldn't believe me, if I say that you are the reason that we started fighting...-Eugene said boldly, for which he got a death look, now from Rapunzel. "What is it with the Royals and their death looks..."-thought Eugene-"I, for one, prefer smoulders. Easier to win fight with them rathern than the death looks."

-"Are we of any concern, Your Majesty?"-asked William worryingly.-"If we bother you, we can find our own place to live in. I can fight, so I can go to army..."

-"No need, William. Everything between me and Hans is okay. We just got a little bit overheated, that is all. Am I right, Hans?"

-"Yes, Elsa. I am sorry for arguing. Anyway, Annaliese, William, if you want you can stay with us and listen to the story of my childhood. Annaliese will be there too!-Hans finished with a grin. It looked like he wanted to share some juicy secrets about her. William shrugged, before saying:

-"If Annaliese doesn't mind, then I am in."

Former Queen of Sperca groaned. "Sorry everyone, but I am pass. I don't want to listen to his childhood, since I know it very well. Just thinking about it makes me feel dizzy. William, if you want, you can listen to the story-you don't know about it, anyway. I, for one, will stay with my baby". Just before turning, she told Hans:

-"And don't you dare tell our secrets to others, King Hans of Arendelle. Especially about closets!-Annaliese said with mischievous grin and closed the oor behind her.

Everyone looked at Hans, inquiringly.

-"Hans, what about closets?"-Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow. Hans just blushed at the memories, and tried to hide his burning cheeks.

-"Ummm, nothing!"

-"Nothing? I don't think that "nothing" would make you blush, Hans!"-said Anna. "Damn, how did she see my blush? She is better than she lets on. Although, I shouldn't be surprised, considering she never looked like puncher type, and still, she decked me!"-Hans thought with a smile.

-"Anna, I am sure you want to continue with the story, don't you? Plus, if you want to know about it, I should get to my later part of the story."

"Or just ask Annaliese."-muttered Anna, her curiosity unsatisfied. Fortunately, no one heard her.

-"Anyway, let me please continue the story. After all, I didn't even have a chance to talk about my birth!"-Hans exclaimed. Everyone agreed and readied themselves for the upcoming biography.

-Alright, then the whole castle was in uproar:"It is a boy!"...

**Hey guys! I started this story 2 weeks ago, but finished only today. Why so long? You know why. Why I decided to finish? Because I got my 4th review, which motivated me. Not by much, and I feel pretty drained, but at least it is something, right? Anyway, I may write the 4th chapter, or I may continue with Chapter 4 of TDCT, although both options are unlikely. Still, I hope that at least you will like this chapter. Good luck and cheers guys! **


	4. Welcome addition to the family

**Okay guys! I have been wrestling myself for the past few weeks, thinking whether I should continue or not. Thanks to some favourites, follows and reviews, I somehow (still doubting) made myself sit in front of PC and writing. I don't know whether I can finish it today, but I will do everything possible. Oh, and, of course, read my other story The Dream Come True as well. I was planning a trilogy with 2nd story being one-shots, and 3rd would be a blockbuster! Definitely something that everyone will like (I guarantee it). The problem is, I can not motivate myself to continue. Probably after posting this chapter I will start that one, but who knows? Anyway, I hope you will like it.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Welcome addition to the family.**

When King Richard heard it was boy, he went into the library, and just started throwing books around. Heins and Heinrik were silent at first. Then, Heins said, without looking up from his book:

-"Told you."

-"Figures."-grumbled Heinrik, cursing the child that made him lose the bet. The loss meant he would not be able to go into the library for a whole week! Heinrik would be practically fuming, if not for his icy demeanour. King saw them but said nothing. He definitely looked awful. Richard wanted to see at least one princess in the family but instead he got another, 13th, son.

Prince Simon, 3rd in line to the throne, nearly cried out. He really wanted a baby sister he could take care of. Instead, he got another brother. Simon was just about to leave to bed, when the maid called him in. He was honoured to be called up first and surprised at the same time. However, upon seeing that his older brothers Klaus and Viktor were absent, and father likely having a heart attack, he understood he was the oldest one here. He puffed his chest up in pride, and walked in.

-"Come here, Simon.''-he heard his mother ask him to approach her. Simon slowly walked up to Hannah and asked her:  
-"What do you want, Mother?"

-"Simon, I know that you wanted to have a sister and I know that having another brother is difficult.''-Simon looked away-"But I am asking you-please take care of him. He is somehow special to me-I feel it. If you really love me, please-always support him. He will need someone to look up to when he grows up, because I know that neither Klaus, nor Viktor will be even thinking about him, and my husband will try to make his life miserable."-she looked at him, pleadingly.

Simon was practically torn at the moment-he loved his mother and wanted to make her happy. On the other hand, another brother...Ugh. After thinking everything over for a minute, he replied:  
-''I will do as you wish, Mother. But on one condition- Father will be disappointed if I help him out openly. I will support him, but only when no one can suspect me in this."

Hannah practically glowed after hearing that answer. Even though, she was still very weak, she opened her arms, silently asking him to hug her. He hesitated, but then embraced her.

-"One more thing-how should we call him?"

Simon thought it over.

-''Since you feel he is special"-he said with a pang of jealousy-" I think you should call him... Hans.

-"Hans?"-she asked, surprised.

-"Yes. I have read it from somewhere recently. I think Hans and Hannah are very close, just what you fell towards him."

Mother was stunned now. She embraced him in such a tight hug, that Simon pondered whether she just did have parturition.

-"And Simon, when I said he is special, I didn't mean that no one else is. You agreed to help him out, to support him, something that no one else would do. You proved me you are special. You showed me that there is still someone in the family with a kind heart. You are now one of my favourite sons,"-she kissed his forehead-"and don't see Hans as a competition-I love you both equally. Now go, I still need a rest!"-she laughed. Simon nodded and wished he good night. After walking out, he immediately returned to bed. He felt so good, so... special. He was not as loved by his father,as Klaus and Viktor was. At least, he hoped, his mother could still love him alongside Hans. 'Hans...'-he thought-'I will take care of you little brother. Even if you don't find out where the help is coming from...'-And with these thoughts he nodded back to sleep...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-"When you were sitting in the dungeon, you told me and Anna that all of your brothers were bad."-Elsa stated, surprised.-"But it looks like Simon really loved you, or at least cared about you."

Hans just shrugged.

-"I didn't know at that time. After all, only mother and Simon himself knew about this conversation. When I returned back to ask my father to reinstate my father, Simon explained me everything. He helped me a lot over the years, you know, and I am extremely grateful to him. I owe him my life... Anyway I should continue describing my other brothers "positive" reactions!"-he laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John and James were meanwhile waiting to see their new brother. After all, last time they saw the newborns was when they were only six, and they forgot everything about it. Their disappointment was clearly visible, when the maid ushered them back in bed, stating that both Queen and the latest Prince went back to sleep! Still, they obeyed, and went back. Near the library, though, they stopped. They could hear books being thrown and someone growling.

-"Do you think Heinie and Heinie (nicknames fraternal twins gave to identical ones) are fighting?"-James giggled.

-"I think they were just talking about some boring statements again, and managed to get in fight"-John laughed.

Silently, they got in, hoping not to meet whoever was making all that mess. What they saw, surprised them. Their father was throwing books everywhere. Thei brothers were not moving though.

-"Careful, there is only one copy left in the world, Father, and you are now planning to throw it"-interjected Heins, without even looking at the book. He heard his growls from behind, and, as bookworm, knew the location of every book. King just growled some more, and took another book.

-"4 copies left"-Heinrik stated. Richard was fuming now. He put it down and took other 2 books. Heins and Heinrik replied at the same time:

"7 copies"

"6 copies"

Richard was raving mad now. He got to the side of a huge bookshelf, and with all his might, shook it. Bookshelf went down,crashing and making huge noise. But that was not all-he took out the shelf that was standing the farthest. The Domino Effect started working in full motion-one bookshelf after another, they went down making so much noise that everyone was surely wide awake by now. Heinrik just grinned:

-"Still want to be in the library alone?"

-"Alright, alright! You can come and help me out with putting it all back in one space..."-Heins sighed.

John and James were wide-eyed after that.

-"Phew! Other father has gone mad, hasn't he?"-James asked with puzzled look still on his face.

-"No more pranks till the end of the month! He will kill us!''-John stated. Both of them were definitely afraid. Getting in the way would just get them in trouble, big trouble. So, they slowly tiptoed out of the library and gone inside their room.

All other princes were sleeping, except Klaus and Viktor, who were woken up by the noise, made by their father. Klaus sat up groggily, put on a coat to look at least respectable, and went out. On his way, he met Viktor, who was also only in his pyjamas and coat. Brothers silently greeted each other. They didn't feel sibling love towards each other-no, they were not capable of feeling love-but at least they respected each other. Viktor- mostly because his brother was future King, and thus he did not want to have bad relationship with him. Plus, he was a skilled fighter, although not as good as Viktor was. Klaus, meanwhile, respected his brother because of his skills. He knew that Viktor can beat anyone in combat and was very dangerous opponent to fight against. In addition, Klaus and Viktor were 19 and 18 year olds respectively, thus closest to each other.

They saw a maid going into her quarters. Before she could do that, though, they called her. The maid respectfully bowed (not enough respectfully in the brothers' eyes) and told them that it was a boy. Klaus nearly had the same reaction his father had after hearing this "pleasant" news. Viktor, though, was more level-headed of this trio. He said assertively:

-"I don't see any reason to start growling, grumbling and groaning. Yes, a princess would have been nice, but do you think we would really spend much time with her? We are always helping father out, and even for a sister we wouldn't have any time. We don't even think much about our youngest brothers. Just relax and forget about him-let's rather go and see what our father did this time. Last time he got sons... What are their names? Hmmm, Harald? No, he is 10th... No, wait, he is 9th, after those troublemaking twins... What are their names Klaus? Father may ask us and I don't want us to get embarrassed."

-"I think Bender. I remember having brothers named John and James, though."

-"John and James are those troublemaking twins. Bender, I think is 10th. That leaves... Got it! Kendrick and Kevin! Mother was talking about them the other day!"

-"You were listening to her rambling? Seriously?"-Klaus asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

-"Brother, if you want to be a great King, you need to be everywhere, listen to everyone, see everything and even smell anything suspicious. Otherwise, you may be haunted out. Remember this hint, Klaus. I may be on your side, but I don't know anything about others. We should be careful and protect each other."

-"Agreed. Anyway, let's go and make father feel we truly care about him"-Crown Prince laughed and Viktor joined in...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-"Okay, I am tired. Let's have some snacks"-announced Elsa. No one objected. It was more because she could see everyone feeling uneasy listening to Hans' story. She even proposed to cancel the party, if needed, but got unanimous "no".

-"Since he already started it, I think he should finish it.''-William told everyone-"It may be hard, but it is better to tell either everything, or nothing. Stopping in the middle will just make it worse. And, after all, he got his happy ending!"-he finished on a cheerful note. Everyone smiled, and few minutes later, Hans continued...

**Wow! I am absolutely drained! Writing it was not easy, since I lacked that motivation. Nevertheless, I started and finished it today, in less than 2 hours. I may write another chapter for The Dream Come True tomorrow, but it depends whether the reception of this chapter is satisfying. If you could read my other story, I will be thankful. Hopefully, I can start working again, because I need to crash out! **


End file.
